The Gourmet Hunter Zoltik
by 4fireking
Summary: Zoltik was a pupil of the great Toriko. But unlike Toriko, he's deprived of as many Gourmet Cells as most people have. Because of that, he relies on his own set of kitchen utensils. But he, his partner Ryou and three other pupils of the four Heavenly kids will go through much trials to see who will make their Full Course Menu first.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Narration: **_It has been said that there is a honey tree with the sap of candy coated sugar. The saps' sugar is so sugary it will give make a hole in people's teethes. Candy Coated Honey Tree. And that there's a river with fish who's tails are made of different color licorice's. Licorice-Tuna. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _

_Meanwhile, inside a 5-star restaurant in the city of Maple Syrup Town, a young male chef named Ryou was sent to find a strong Gourmet Hunter. Packing his bags, he journeys for this hunter, in a forest of deadly, delicious beings. Can our young hero find what he's looking for_?

XXX

Ryou was not a fighter; he was a cooker. Ryou had knowledge of the gourmet world's anatomy and how to sauté meat and season vegetables and fruit, but he had no vast knowledge on animal habitats. Ryou was a small man, 4'1, wearing a small black suit with a red tie, red-blonde hair, and had large brown eyes.

" _I wonder if I can really find him here_?" Ryou thought as he was pushing tree branches away from his face. " _Some say he's one of the best Gourmet Hunters. If that's true, why would he pick a swamp like this? There's been no data on anything above Capture Level Two here."_

After searching for half an hour, Ryou finally found the person he was looking for—the Gourmet Hunter Zoltik. He was nothing Ryou thought he was going to be. Even though he was a Gourmet Hunter, he was slim, lean, had pale skin that made him look almost like a ghost, a black jacket with a roasted sirloin steak on the back, yellow stretch pants, a white scarf with a cat's head at the tip, red-brown hair, and when Ryou moved to look at him straight into his eyes, he saw the color of green in them.

" Ah, hello there, Mr. Zoltik," Ryou stuttered as he bowed his head. " My name is Ryou. I was sent by the IGO to find you. I have a very special mission I need you to—" Ryou stopped talking after hearing nothing out of Zoltik's mouth. Zoltik just stood up straight, staring down at him, and remaining silent. " Um, Mr. Zoltik, is something wron—"

" Gowurahhhhhra!" A blood chilling shrieking noise roared behind Ryou.

Ryou then jumped at the smell of the creatures' voice and jumped behind Zoltik for protection. The beast they were facing was a Batter Leopard. Just like its name, a Batter Leopard was a leopard whose fur was surrounded by the yellow batter made around restaurant fish, it having six paws instead of four, three tails instead of two, and eight small, slanted red eyes.

**Batter Leopard **

**Capture Level 4**

**Status: Rare to Find, Carnivore **

" Yaaahhhhhhh!" Ryou cried seeing the eight red eyes of the deadly Batter Leopard. Ryou hugged Zoltik around his waist for protection. " Oh, please save me, Mr. Zoltik! You're the only one who can stop this thing—"

The Batter Leopard pounced at Zoltik in the blink of an eye and quickly ripped his head off with its sharp teeth. Ryou's blood became cold watching Ryou's decapitated head fall lifelessly on the ground as he gawked, nearly crying, in fear.

" B-b-b-b-b-b-b-bu-bu-bu-but he's suppose to be a Gourmet Elite! How can he lose so easily?"

" Gowurahhhhhra!"

Ryou didn't understand the whole dilemma between Zoltik and the Batter Leopard, but he knew he wouldn't survive alone against a fearsome beast like it. Without protection, no weapons to help him, Ryou could only tremble at the eight slanted eyes of the beast—then his trembling stopped when he heard a loud noise:

" Thunder Spider!"

Zoltik- the alive and angry looking Zoltik—he jumped out from above and came hurtling towards the Batter Leopard. The real Zoltik soon crashed on top of the Batter Leopard and jabbed a corkscrew into its head. Electric sparks surged out of the corkscrew, burning the insides of the Batter Leopard as it simmered alive. When Zoltik finally took his corkscrew out, the Batter Leopard became nothing but a roasted carcass.

Zoltik tore a piece of the Batter Leopard off with his hands, took a bite, swallowed, said, " The only thing that's missing from you is the BBQ sauce." Zoltik then went into a frenzy. He ripped through the carcass of the roasted Batter Leopard with great zeal, using his fingernails to take small chunks out, then he shoved handfuls after handfuls of meat in his mouth. "You get in my belly now!"

" _This guy, Zoltik, he's so amazing," _Ryou thought seeing Zoltik shoving pieces of Batter Leopard in his mouth. " _Then again, there was something fishy about that Zoltik replica. He smelled sweet like cinnamon and nutmeg. And his skin felt so cold. It must've been made from wax. He actually set up a trap."_

Zoltik stopped munching on the Batter Leopard's battery meat, looked at Ryou, said, " Hey, Ryou was it, you wouldn't happen to have some barbecue sauce on you?"

" _He was actually listening to me_? _This is just too unreal." _Ryou sheepishly rubbed his head and smiled. " Um, sorry, Zoltik, but I don't have anything on me. I'm really just here too—"

" I know, sent by the GTO. I heard you the first time. Sheesh, you'd think they bring a chef with some barbecue sauce."

" Huh? How do you know I'm a chef?"

" Because who else would be so wimpy and scrawny? By the way, nice move hiding."

" Uh, I wasn't hiding. I was just, er—"

" Doesn't matter. What's done is done."

Zoltik went into a feeding frenzy on the Batter Leopard; he didn't even need to use his hands anymore. In just a few shorts seconds, the entire carcass of the Batter Leopard was eaten away by the sharp teeth of Zoltik. Zoltik's belly bloated up like a balloon, licking the battered pieces of meat on his lips clean, then his belly deflated into his slim, lean body.

" _I can't believe it. Was he even tasting that Batter Leopard. In a chef's opinion, the batter of a Batter Leopard is a four out of five delicacy."_

Zoltik stretched his arms up and bent his legs. After stretching and bending his legs, Zoltik looked back at Ryou, smiled. " So, Ryou, are we going to tell me this mission or what?"

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Narration: _It has been said that there is beavers with _****_ the sweetest _****_sugar-coated beaver tails that swim in lakes made out of _****_ the creamiest _****_hot chocolate. Beaver-Tail Beavers. _**_And that there are Wombats that have noses able to sniff out a special kind of rhubarb which gives smell so sweet it would make normal humans go into a sugar coma just from the scent sending impulses throughout the body _**_Rhubarb Wombats. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _**

**_Last Time_**_: As we last joined Zoltik he was just joining up with his partner Ryou. Zoltik was hunting the Level 4 Batter Leopard and nearly lost his life quarreling against it, but managed to duke the creature and kill it in the process. Now Ryou wants Zoltik's help on another mission. One we can only hope is much more daring._

**The Search for the Rainbow Snake **

Zoltik and Ryou were now travelling together. Zoltik was sitting on a boat with Ryou. Zoltik helped himself to a giant chicken while Ryou just stared at him eating. The chicken tasted sweet, but wasn't nearly as tasty as all the other meals Zoltik had in his life. The meat was tender enough to chew through without multiple bites, it had a mixture of rich,thick BBQ sauce with steaming hot chili, and by eating it Zoltik felt a twinge of satisfaction out of pain in his gulch.

After having another bite of the tasty, plentiful chicken, Zoltik put the chicken down and stared into Ryou's eyes. " So tell me, Mr. Chef, why is the GTO looking for me?"

" B-because you're one of the best Gourmet Hunters," Ryou replied in his usually, flaky voice. " We also tried getting ahold of the friends you trained with before going to you. Since you're one of the four Heavenly Kings, I'm guessing you might be pretty tough."

" Oh, I'm very tough, but my friends were even tougher. If you ask me, you're looking for the wrong guy. Now what is this creature you want me to hunt?"

" It's a Level 7 Rainbow Snake. We have records that say Rainbow Snakes shed their skin somewhere in the Fall. The skin of a Rainbow Snake is so delectable and nectarous that people will pay high a high price in order to have some for themselves. "

" I see. And this thing is somewhere in the marshlands?"

" Uh-huh. Our organization sent 70 men after this Rainbow Snake but not even they were able to stop it."

" Then it can't be a Level 7. There's no way 70 men can lose to something that's only a Level 7. Unless of course they were weak, but I don't think that's the case. Now try not to disturb me when I'm eating."

" _He seems so calm right now. Why can't I be like him? I'm sure someone like him is probably going to prepare a thorough plan for when we reach shore." _

**Three Hours Later **

" YOU DID NOTHING BUT EAT FOR THREE HOURS!"

Zoltik and Ryou finally reached the shore of the island where the Rainbow Snake was hiding. While Zoltik was paying the ferryman Ryou took a head start in exploring. It was then he smelled something close by. He then saw a butterfly fly over him. The butterflies' wings were different colors; it had a strong smell to it kind of like cinnamon mixed with marshmallows, and small specs of sugar sprayed out of it.

**Laver Salt Butterfly **

**Capture Level: ?**

**Status: Easy to Find **

" _I have to catch that butterfly," _Ryou though as he stared at the butterfly flying above him. " _That thing could help me make my spices."_

Ryou followed the butterfly without any prior knowledge about it. But just as he was about to follow it into the woods, he tripped on a stump from a piece of wood. As soon as he falled, Zoltik walked up behind Ryou and helped him to his feet.

" You got lucky."

" Huh? What do you mean, Zoltik?"

" You are lucky you tripped when you did. Those Laver Salt Butterflies, they're more like sirens to weaker Capture Level creatures. If you didn't trip when you did it probably would have lead you to a carnivore that would surely eat you."

" Ah!" Ryou cried. " No, please don't let it eat me!"

" Relax. Just stick by me and you'll be okay. "

Zoltik walked into the woods with Ryou following him close behind. Ryou couldn't stop clinging to Zoltik's leg while the brave, strong Gourmet Hunter walked through the dirt path. After walking for thirty minutes, Zoltik shaked Ryou off.

" Something's following us."

" Huh? What's following us, Zoltik?"

" Something big. Kind of like—"

From the bushes a terrible creature submerged. It was a giant gorilla with four arms, its fur was a shade of forest green, while their exposed skin and face are on a pale red/dull pink color. It was large and buff muscles. It's infrared snot was hidden by its pink skin. It also had wavy hair on its forehead.

" A Troll Kong. I hate Troll Kong's."

**Troll Kong **

**Capture Level: 9 **

**Status: **Carnivorous mammals who live in a pack in the IGO's Eighth Biotope around the Rainbow Fruit Tree; using it's alluring scent as bait to attack the animals drawn to it,

" W-what is a Troll Kong doing in a place like this?" Ryou gasped. " This is way too far out for their native habitat."

The Troll Kong attacked Zoltik. It pummeled all four of its arms at Zoltik. However, Zoltik stopped the hands by blocking them with his arms. The Troll Kong growled after he hit Zoltik. He punched his beefy hands at Zoltik again, and again, and again, but every time Zoltik just stopped him with his hands.

" Zoltik!" Ryou shouted seeing the Gourmet Hunter being punched.

It was too much surprise that the Troll Kong collapsed instead of Zoltik. In Zoltik's hand was a strange kind of taser. The taser looked more like a kitchen utensil and had a small gauge on the frame of it. Zoltik then raised the Troll Kong's body with one hand and threw him away in the bushes.

" Well, now that that's settled, back to the journey we will go."

" What? Why didn't you kill it, Zoltik?"

" Because I didn't feel like it. I hear a Troll Kong's meat taste like a rubber tire. I eat what I kill and kill what I eat. That's the one law my master give me when he started training me. Him and his wife treated me like I was their son, but I already knew my father. And I can tell you I liked Toriko more than I liked my own father."

Zoltik then saw a puddle on the ground. He scraped his fingers against the puddle and looked at it closely in his eyes. After taking a good look at the substance Zoltik started to smile.

" We should keep moving so we can set up camp. Something tells me the Rainbow Snake will be showing up here very soon."

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Narration: ****_It has been said that there are nuggets with roasted pork mixed with buttery mashed potatoes. Pork Nuggets. And in a country where men try to woo woman they'd climb up the peak of mountains finding a chocolate with the perfect aphrodisiac of love. A single bite would make anyone who ate it fall instantly in love. Love Aphrodisiac Chocolate. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people scour the world for culinary delights. _**

**Last Time: **_As we last joined Zoltik and Ryou they finally reached the marsh where the rainbow snake was hiding. After saving Ryou from being manipulated by the siren of a butterfly, Zoltik fought against a fierce Troll Kong. After finding traces of the rainbow snake, he sets up camp hoping to lure it too them. _

**Battle of the Rainbow Snake. **

Zoltik and Ryou were sitting by a roaring fire. Zoltik and Ryou were eating by the fire. Instead of having marshmallows Zoltik and Ryou ate heads. The heads were from a Gako Frog.

**Gako Frog **

**Capture Level: 2 **

**Status: Amphibians that are easy to find. Hide when it's sunny and only come out when it's raining. **

**The Gako's Frog portion was small, but it tasted good. While steamed, it had the taste of buttermilk creamed in caramel chocolate with a hint of cheese and corn. Ryou, who was a chef, could taste all the ingredients, but Zoltik just ate like he didn't even care. **

**" Hey Zoltik," Ryou said. **

**" Yeah, what is it, little man?" Zoltik asked while he chewed on his Gako Frog. **

**" What makes you think the Rainbow Snake shows up here? Wouldn't it be safer hiding in a nest or something?"**

**" Na-ah. Like I said, Rainbow snakes are able to blend within their natural habits. If something bigger than it does show up, it will just sneak away."**

**" Hey Zoltik." **

**" Yeah, what is it?" **

**" Do you have any spices on you? I wanted to bring my own spices, but I didn't know if we were ever going to get the chance to eat. Do you have anything on you?"**

**" Nope. I don't like spices. They taste bad on my uogolia. I prefer eating my food plain. I 'm also not a big fan of anything spicy."**

**" That's a shame. So you've never had curry before?"**

**" Nooooo. Never have and probably never will."**

**" You never know. Maybe I could make you some of my curry." **

**" Really?"**

**" Really."**

**" Huh? Guess you're not completely useless. Who would have known?"**

**" Thanks, it really means a lot to me—" **

**Zoltik and Ryou heard the sound of footsteps throttling towards them. Both Zoltik and Ryou looked in the direction where the noise was coming from and saw a Troll Kong charging towards them. Apparently it was the same Troll Kong Zoltik faced before because it had the same Mohawk. **

**The Troll Kong gave one great big roar, and then it fell on the ground, dead. On its back was a giant bite mark. **

**" Zoltik, do you see this!" Ryou shouted. " That's a Level 9 creature! What could have possibly beaten it?" **

**" I think I know," Zoltik said. He looked in the woods and saw a pair of red beady eyes stalking him. " It's the same creature we've been hunting. Come out and show yourself, Rainbow Snake." **

**From the woods came a snake-like creature. The creature was a serpentine with scales like a jellyfish, different colored IV lights glowing through its scales, and six fangs through its mouth. Through its head was a pair of red beady eyes. **

**Rainbow Snake**

**Capture Level: 11**

**Status: A nearly extinct creature. It has scales that can change color and blend in with its environment. Nine out of ten chefs consider its tender meat to be a delicacy. **

" T-that thing beat a Troll Kong? How are you ever going to stop something that powerful, Zoltik?"

" How do you think? I'll beat it with my own two hands."

Zoltik slapped both his elbows as he prepared to fight. The rainbow snake snarled at Zoltik as it too prepared to fight. Then Zoltik and the Rainbow Snake charged towards each other. The Rainbow Snake whipped its tail at Zoltik and he jumped over it. He then grabbed the tail, lifted it off the ground, and slammed it back on the ground.

" You're doing really well, Zoltik."

" I'm doing all the work! Why don't you get over here and help me fight?"

" I can't. I'm a cooker not a fighter. That's why I need your help, Zoltik."

" Guess it can't be helped if you're weak. I'll just have to beat this thing myself."

Zoltik grabbed the Rainbow Snake's scaly tail again, pulled it too his face, and he punched the snake in his face. He continued to punch the snake in its face again, and again, and again until blood was squirting from the nose, then he spun around and threw it into the tree.

Zoltik wasn't hesitant to act and ran straight towards the Rainbow Snake. He jumped and prepared to grab the snake, but it disappeared before his very eyes. Zoltik stopped fighting and blinked at the spot where the snake had been.

" That's weird. Where could it have gone—"

Out of nowhere something whacked Zoltik's face. Then again something whacked Zoltik behind his back. Again and again he was hit by the mysterious object. And while he was hit he was bleeding from wounds inflicted on him.

" What the fork?"

The hitting finally stopped. Zoltik landed on the ground and was being wrangled by something he couldn't even see. While he was being wrangled his face turned bright red.

" Zoltik!" Ryou screamed. " Zoltik, I'm coming to save you!"

" Stay back!" Zoltik managed to scream even though he was being strangled. " I fight my own battles. Always have and always will!"

" But what if you lose? You could die."

" I'm not going to lose. Losing against food would be overbearing on me. I promise you I will beat this thing so I can eat!"

Zoltik pumped both his hands back and hit the invisible Rainbow Snake. Zoltik dropped from the snake and hit the ground. He rolled out of the way just as something obscure was hitting the ground where he rolled.

Zoltik rolled back to Ryou. He stood up in front of Ryou and closed his eyes. His ears twitched as he listened to the sound of something moving.

" Zoltik, what are you doing?" Ryou gasped, he was then silenced by Ryou raising an arm to his face.

" Sssshhhhh," Zoltik shushed Ryou as his ears twitched. " I'm trying to listen. When my culinary instruments don't work I always rely on my senses to help. Relying on my senses is key to understanding my prey. That's lesson two of what my master Toriko taught m—"

Zoltik reacted with his senses. The invisible Rainbow Snake tried snapping its jaws at him and Zoltik stopped it by catching its jaws with both his hands. The invisible barrier around the Rainbow Snake disappeared and the Rainbow Snake's red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Zoltik pushed the snake away and it made a thud when it crashed on the ground. To Ryou's surprise Zoltik then closed his eyes again and clapped his hands together.

" I solemnly thank thee for the meal I'm about to receive. And I'll be sure to use both my cooking utensils: my knife and my fork."

Zoltik reached into his pants and pulled out two triangular shaped metals made out of copper from his pants. He charged at the Rainbow Snake on the ground and he punched the snake into the air.

" Here's my Knife!" Electricity surged through one of the culinary instrument. A giant knife made out of electricity came out and he slashed it at the Rainbow Snake. A large curvy slash mark was made on the Rainbow Snake. " And here's my Fork!"

Electricity surged through the other culinary instrument. A giant fork made out of electricity came out and plunged through his open wound. Electricity burned the inside of the snake, and then it finally collapsed. The Rainbow Snake was defeated. Its scales were burning, its body turned black, and steam burned out of it.

Zoltik smiled at the sight of the burning snake, licked his lips, said, " Alright. It's time to eat."

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Large wheels of black rainbow meat were cut out of the giant Rainbow Snake and surrounded Zoltik and Ryou. Zoltik and Ryou sat by the fire and feasted on the pieces of rainbow meat. Zoltik salivated through his mouth with the smell of the Rainbow Snake, but Ryou was worried.

" Are you sure we should really be eating this?" Ryou asked. " I'm suppose to be delivering this to my associates."

" Relax. We're not eating all of it. We're just lightening the load that's all. Now try to relax and have some meat. It's good."

Zoltik took out another slab of meat before Ryou could say anything and ripped the meat off with his teeth. Ryou was hesitant at first to have any of it, but then he quickly grabbed a piece of meat and ripped it away with his mouth. Ryou chewed slowly on the piece of meat. His face lit up like fireworks after it touched his palatine tonsil.

" _Amazing. It tastes good. It's like ribs covered in soda, charcoaled with hazelnuts, and it's crunchy like French fries. I want more." _

Zoltik and Ryou went into a food frenzy. They ripped out more and more slabs of meat off, burned them, then they salivated as they swallowed the meat down their gulches. Finally, Ryou stopped Zoltik from eating anymore with a knife.

" Not yet. First let's cut it into four pieces."

" What an excellent idea."

They took out a cylindrical piece of meat and roasted it over the burning fire. When the meat looked just about right, Ryou took out his knife and cut the meat into four separate pieces. He served two to Zoltik and two to himself.

" On the count of three," Zoltik said with a smile on his face.

" Okay," Ryou said with a smile on his face.

" One…Two…Three…"

Both Zoltik and Ryou ate their meat at the same time. The food got stuck in their throats at first, but then they were able to swallow the meat whole. Both Zoltik and Ryou had relished looks on their faces as they pat their bellies.

" You know, it was fun travelling with you," Zoltik said as he pat his belly. " Much more fun than travelling alone. How would you like to be my partner, bro?"

" P-partner?"

" Yeah. I can't cook. I need someone like you who can cook my food for me. And traveling in groups is so much better than travelling alone. So what do you say? Want to join me?"

" Z-Zoltik?" Ryou's eyes swelled up with tears. Ryou was an emotional crybaby. Without a second of thinking, he ran up to Zoltik and hugged him. " Zoltik! Wahhhhhhh!"

BONK!

Zoltik bonked Ryou on his head. Ryou cried weakly and ran around in circles as he continued to cry and hold his head. Zoltik just watched Ryou while he continued to prance around like a loon.

" Hey, don't hug me. We're grown men. And grown men don't cry in front of other grown men. But does your crying mean you do want to become my partner?"

Ryou stopped crying. He rubbed his head, smiled, and held a hand out for Zoltik to shake. " Sure. I want to be your partner more than anything. Because if I'm your partner, I can explore vast and new regions and prepare dishes nobodies even heard about." Zoltik than grabbed Ryou's hands and shaked it.

" Great. Let's settle this with a feast. We're having Rainbow Snake."

**The Next Day **

In their moment of celebration both Zoltik and Ryou ate every last shred of Rainbow Snake meat. All that remained were the scales of the beast. Ryou was freaking out, held his hands on his head, and gasped seeing the scales. Zoltik was on the ground with a blotted belly and a zeal look on his face.

" Mmmmmmm. That was good."

" Ah! Just look at this! What am I going to tell my boss?"

" You tell him…." Zoltik looked at Ryou with a serious look on his face. " It was the best meal you've ever had."

" HOW DOES THAT HELP ME!?"

" Ooh, that was good. Course it probably would be better if I had my kitchen utensils."

" THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?"

" Hey, don't worry about it. We're partners. Our adventures together are just beginning. But on our next adventure, make sure to bring the silverware."

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Narration: ****_It has been said that there is ice cream made out of a special kind of a sweet nectar. The nectar stabilizes the ice cream to an extent it will never melt. And one lick of it is cold like the artic. Artic Ice Cream. And that there is coal mines where miners would dig constantly for fossils filled with exotic pieces of caramel. Caramel Fossils. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _**

**Last Time: **_ Zoltik finally went face to face in the clutches of the dreaded Rainbow Snake. Nearly losing his life, Zoltik was able to defeat the beast. After enjoying a victory feast with Ryou, Zoltik suggests that they partner together. Now a new threat awaits them as they work together. _

**The Mysterious Hunter. His Trophy**

Ryou and Zoltik were at the market looking for rare and exquisite foods. At least they were supposed to be looking together. Ryou was looking while Zoltik was eating. Zoltik feasted on a giant hamburger topped with fish, chicken meat, and giant pepperoni slices.

" Hmmmm." Ryou pondered while he tapped his chin looking at all the food displayed in front of him—goat cheese, avocadoes, wheat bread—their exterior's looked good on the outside but it was the taste and how it savored that mattered. " I wonder what I should get."

" Hey, Ryou, look at this," Zoltik said behind. " Check this out. It's so convenient."

Ryou looked behind and saw Zoltik standing in front of a fish restaurant. Zoltik walked into the fish restaurant without haste. Ryou followed Zoltik and walked into the fish restaurant. Ryou shrugged and walked into the restaurant after Zoltik.

Inside he saw Zoltik sitting by a counter where bowls of fish moved on a conveyor belt. Zoltik grabbed pieces of fish and swallowed them whole in one gulp. After swallowing the fish, he then turned his head around and waved to Ryou.

" Hey, get over her and dine with me. This stuff is great."

" Ah, okay."

Ryou slowly walked to the counter of the fish restaurant preparing to join Zoltik eating. By the time he reached the counter Zoltik had already ate over fifty fish dishes. When Ryou finally reached the counter he saw Zoltik with a giant piece of fish in his mouth and a pile of plates.

" _He is such a glut," _Ryou thought after watching Zoltik eat. " _Isn't he afraid of getting fat? Then again, he did look fat a couple of times but every time he just lost all that weight. How does he do it?" _

" Mmmmmmmm." Zoltik rubbed his stomach savoring the fish. " That was good."

" So I guess you're done now?"

" Nope. I haven't even begun to start eating."

**One Minute Later **

Ryou's eyes bulged out as he stared at Zoltik. He only had two plates of fish, but Zoltik had over one-hundred 'n' fifty plates of fish. Just like every other time Zoltik's belly was bulged and he licked his lips. And just like every other time, his belly returned to normal.

"What is that?" Zoltik said out of nowhere.

" Huh? What is what, Zoltik? I don't hear anything."

" There's something coming outside. I got to go!"

Zoltik quickly turned around and ran out of the restaurant. As he left, Ryou went to chase after him. " Zoltik, wai—"

" Hold it!" The chef behind the counter shouted. He quickly ran in front of Ryou with the bill in his hands. " You still have to pay for your one-hundred 'n' fifty-two pieces of fish."

" WHAT?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PAY FOR THAT?!"

**Outside**

Zoltik had a very powerful nose. He could smell anything from nearly fifty miles away. And his ears were as powerful as his nose. Zoltik ran too where the sound was coming from. He heaved while running, stopped to catch his breath, then ran back to where the noise was coming from.

Zoltik finally reached the spot where the sound was coming from. Before him he saw an animal on a stick being spectated by a group of men. It was cultivating how they had such a creature. It was a boar, its fur was black, had four horns for tusks, was the size of a large house, and had eight eyes. Zoltik recognised it now. It was a creature from the Gourmet world.

**Mountain Boar**

**Capture Level: 55**

**Status: **A large warthog stronger than a mountain and has skin stronger than iron. It lives in rainless terrain and lies alone. Most who go searching for one die of dehydration.

" Look at that," one man said. " What is it?"

" It's so big," a woman gasped while looking at the giant boar.

" Who could have stumbled on something so big?" A second man said.

" Woah," Zoltik awed at the giant boar. " Whoever got this must be very strong."

" Or maybe he just got lucky," someone said behind Zoltik. " How else can you find such a beast if you didn't have any luck?"

Zoltik turned around and saw a man standing behind him. Not much could be said about him, he had a black raincoat over his face, and the only thing that could be seen was his nose. The man intrigued Zoltik. Everything about him was intriguing.

" Hey, do I know you?" Zoltik asked.

" I highly doubt it. But I can tell just by looking at you that you're a Gourmet Hunter. Here's a little advice: don't go into the Gourmet World until you've learned what your one weakness is."

" Weakness? What do you mean by weakness?"

" Goodbye."

The man disappeared in front of Zoltik's eyes. Zoltik blinked seeing the man disappeared, then he looked at the boar and saw it being carried away by a bunch of men. What just happened confused Zoltik, but he just shrugged at it.

" Okay. So what is this weakness he was talking abou—"

" Zoltik!" Ryou shouted. " Zoltik, hey!"

Zoltik turned around and saw Ryou running towards him. He was panting, grabbed his chest, and wheezed through his mouth. Zoltik had no understanding of his previous actions and just blinked looking at Ryou.

" Oh hey, Ryou. I was wondering where you went off too. What took you so long to get here?"

" You left me with the bill!" Ryou shouted. " How am I suppose to pay off 5389 Yen? I'm going have to sell everything that I own!"

" Tough noodles, bro. What are we going to do no—"

" Zoltik." Both Zoltik and his partner Ryou shuddered at the sound of another man's voice. They turned around and saw a man wearing a black suit with short brown hair and was wearing black sunglasses over his eyes. " Zoltik, I'm here from the IGO Corporation. We want your help finding a rare and eatable silk from a Sixteen-Legged Spider. What do you say?"

" Forget it. I'm on vacation right now. Give me one good reason why I should go after this thing?"

" Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you failed to deliver that Rainbow Snake. If you don't get the silk from that spider, I'm leaving both of you on probation. So, what will it be, Mr. Zoltik?"

" Hmmmm. Well, I don't like it when people ruin my vacation, but I guess I can't help it if you put me on probation. Okay, I'll apprehend with your request. But can I bring my partner Ryou along with me?"

" Sure. But be warned. The catacombs where the sixteen-legged spiders live is treacherous. We dispatched fifty IGO mercenaries in the cave looking for the silk, but only two made it out alive. Do you still want to go, Zoltik?"

" Z-Zoltik?" Ryou stuttered. " A-are y-you still going to go, Zoltik."

With that said, Zoltik's eyes beamed up, he smiled, said, " Nothing would make me happier than to go on an adventure. And when I get back, I'm going to have something to add on my Full Course Menu of Life."

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Narration: ** _It has been said that there are trout's with gills that expel oxygen that captivate all those that breath in in a sweet, creamy aroma. With an aroma so potent that sends the breather into an inert state. Sapidity Trout. And that there are monkey's whose tails sprout ripened banana's from the tip of their tails that grow back and reproduce. Genetic Banana Monkey's. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _

**Last Time: ** _Zoltik was enjoying a day in the market with his partner Ryou. But then he sees someone has brought back a Mountain Boar from the Gourmet World. Zoltik is then hired to finding a sixteen-legged spider. Can Zoltik and Ryou band together and find the Sixteen-Legged spider? I'm restless to find out. _

**The Search for the Sixteen-Legged Spider **

Zoltik and Ryou were flying in Zoltik's private jet. Ryou was sitting beside Zoltik. Zoltik had large nachos smothered with burned cheese, humane lettuce, onions, and chicken bits. With every bite Zoltik had of the nachos, he gave a wide, curved, happy look.

" Hey Zoltik, why couldn't we have used this plane to travel when we were after the Rainbow Snake? Wouldn't it have been easier to find it that way."

Zoltik stopped eating his nachos and placed them down and looked into Ryou's eyes when he was speaking with him.

" Because most who see my jet quake in fear and scamper away. But spiders live in catacombs and dwell deep in their caverns. So they won't be able to see my plane and thusly won't try to run from me."

" These spider creatures sound pretty strong. I hear the smallest ones are Capture Level 5. Do you think you'll be able to dead with creatures that powerful, Zoltik?"

" Taking down creatures such as these shall be no problem. I am a purest after all. What type of Gourmet Hunter would I be if I can't beat prey."

" Are you going to eat the spiders when you're done with them, Zoltik?"

" Uck. Why would I want something as grotesque as that. Spiders lay eggs in their buds and are all hairy. Talk about disgusting. "

" Does that mean you're not going to kill any, Zoltik?"

" Of course. Remember, if I killed it I would have to eat it. Now buckle up. We should be reaching the Randi view point any second now."

**Five Minutes Later **

Zoltik and Ryou were back on dry land. Or at least smooth land since they were standing on a beach. And on that beach there was a cave made out of stalagmites and was covered with spider webs. Ryou grimaced at the site of the spider webs, but Zoltik ignored his pleas and just walked towards the entrance.

"You coming?" Zoltik asked.

"Gee, I don't know about that, Zoltik," Ryou said nervously. " Shouldn't we wait for back up to arrive?"

"There is no backup. It's just you and me. We're going to do this quest together."

"But what if we get snagged? What will does spiders do too us?"

"Well, the first thing they're going to do is wrap us with webs. I hear these webs are as strong as iron and almost impossible to break through. Then while we're trapped in those webs they'll suck out our blood with their fangs."

"Suck out our blood?! Oh no!"

"Relax. They aren't going to suck out all your blood at once, bro. They'll probably just suck out one-fifth of your blood and leave the rest for a midnight snack."

"Gee, that makes me feel better. "

Zoltik ignored Ryou's sarcastic comment and moved into the catacombs. As they entered through the cave their bodies became shrouded in darkness. And behind them something lurked after them into the cave.

**Catacombs **

Zoltik and Ryou journeyed through a long tunnel. Along the walls were small cobwebs and under their feet were small hair and small bones. Ryou was scared. Everything about being in the cave made him petrified. Finally, he got enough of being in the back and ran towards the front.

" Ryou, wait!"

Zoltik caught Ryou just in time. Ryou without knowing it stepped on a hallow spider web and nearly threw through to a hole below, but was caught by Zoltik before he fell. Down below were larger cobwebs with larger bones.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Ryou screamed with a high-pitch girly voice.

" See that? That's a spider trap. It means we're entering in their domain.

" We're really in the spiders doma—"

Something then fell from the ceiling. The thing that fell was a skeleton. A skeleton of a man who had his meat sucked clean off of him. Ryou froze at the sight of the skeleton and screamed.

" Ahhhhhhhhhh! T-there's a skeleton! A scary skeleton!"

" That thing really scares you?"

" Yes."

" It shouldn't. Your face is way scarier than that thing."

" Watch it!"

" That's a good sign."

" Huh? How is seeing someone's skeleton a good sign?"

" It means we're getting close to the spiders' lair. I can almost taste its silk on my lips."

" Er, I don't think I'm meant for something like this, Zoltik, so I'll just be—"

Ryou tried psyching Zoltik out so he could run away from him, but Zoltik caught him by the back of his collar before he could leave.

" Not in your life, cueball. Now we're partners. And as partners we need to stick together no matter what we're up against. I have the utmost feeling you won't let me down, Ryou."

" Umm, if you say so, Zoltik. Hehehehehehe—"

Ryou's heart stopped at the sound of footsteps walking towards him. Ryou looked up and saw a giant hairy spider with eight beady gray eyes, eight giant legs, and bearing four fangs. The spider dripped drool from its fangs as it slowly walked towards Ryou.

** Scout Spider **

**Capture Level: 8 **

**Status: **A spider that scouts for food and reports to fellow spider members to hunt in packs. It's fangs are filled with enough venom to kill thirty elephants.

" Zoltik, do something!" Ryou shouted. " Zoltik?"

Zoltik didn't do anything, and Ryou feared in just a few short moments he was going to be devoured. Ryou turned around and instead of finding Zoltik he found a sugar coated snowman.

" Ah! I'm going to be eating alive!"

The spider jumped towards Ryou. But instead of eating him it went straight for the sugary snow man. It rubbed its fangs in the snow man and sucked on it with its mouth.

" Three Voltaic Punch!"

Zoltik jumped out behind the hairy spider and punched it with his fists. As he did, electricity surged from his hands and zapped the spider. It zapped it once, twice, and then a third time. On the third time the spider fell over on its back and Zoltik jumped on its belly. However, Ryou was angry with Zoltik.

" Zoltik, what the fudge is the matter with you? How could you let that thing attack me?"

" Relax, bro. It wasn't going to eat you. Its metabolism needs both sugar and meat. I knew from how many bones there must be they must have had more than enough meat, so he would go for the sugar first and then he would eat you. Your girly screaming voice made the perfect bait."

" Is that all I am to you? Bait?"

" Yeah. What other use would I have for a scrawny guy like you?"

" Are you going to eat this spider, Zoltik. You did kill it after all."

" Not quite. I only stunned it by using one hundred kilowatts. If I wanted to kill it I would've used my maximum of three hundred kilowatts. "

" But now that it's down, there's nothing stopping us from reaching that thread, right?"

" Not quite. That there was only a scout. But that's good. It means we're getting close to the nest. And that means we're close to finding what we're looking for."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Narration: **_It has been said that there are spiders with sixteen legs, male and female, who mate with each other and live the rest of their lives together. When their children are born they come from a cocoon used as a perfect blending ingredient that is both plentiful and mouth-watering. Sixteen-Legged Spider Silk. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _

**Last Time: **_As he last joined Zoltik and Ryou they were hunting for the Sixteen-Legged Spiders Silk. After Zoltik saved Ryou from falling into a spider trap, running into a skeleton, and battling against a Scout Spider, Zoltik trudged Ryou in search for the spider. And there's most, but this narration is very long, and I'm very hungry. _

**His Name is Mr. Explorer**

Zoltik and Ryou were going through another obstacle in the cave of the Sixteen-Legged Spider. Below them were large spikes made entirely out of spider webs and bones of two men who fell prey to falling down. Ryou was holding onto Zoltik's back as he walked through a narrow gap carefully trying so hard not to fall.

" Whatever you do, don't look down!" Ryou shouted.

" Yes, I already know that, you dope."

" No, I'm trying to say this to myself . I'm so scared."

" Just relax. Everything is going to be just fin—"

Zoltik slipped before he could finish his last sentence. He fell—fell towards the trap below—but managed to grab the gap at the last second. He hanged from the ledge while Ryou squeezed him tightly around his neck. After adjusting to the situation, Zoltik was able to keep a firm grip with his right hand and sidestepped towards the left.

" Like I said, hold on tight, bro. Things are going to be a bumpy ride."

" Okay."

Zoltik finally reached the end of the ledge. Zoltik tried catching his breath as Ryou let go of his back, and Ryou also tried catching his breath.

" That was-_ack_-such a_-ack_-rush," Zoltik said while he also panted. " I could-_ack_-do stuff-_ack_-like that-_ack_-all day."

" I don't-_ac k_-think I'd be-_ack_-ready for-_ack-_it. "

" Help!" A man screamed. " Help!"

"Shiitake mushrooms!" Zoltik shouted. " I think that's one of the mercenaries that guy was talking about!"

Zoltik quickly grabbed Ryou's right hand and ran away with him. As they were running, Ryou was being scraped across the ground and was yelling along the way.

" Ow! Ow! Ow! Owwwwww! Owwwwww!"

Finally, they reached the spot where the sound was coming from. It was too Zoltik's surprise that the person who was shouting wasn't a mercenary. He was a short, fat man with white hair and a small white beard who dressed in black trousers, green sweater, and wore small glasses. He was tangled in spider webs.

" Oh dearest me, please help me. I was looking for the Sixteen-Legged Spider but seem to be caught in this spider web. Would one of you two nice young gentlemen mind helping me out?"

" You've got to be kidding me," Zoltik gurgled under his breath. I guess I have no choice but to help this old fool ou—"

" No, let me be the one who will help him, Zoltik," Ryou said. " I got to do at least something in this quest, right? And I have just the tools to help."

Ryou pulled out a leather bag and unfolded it too show multiple shiny knives. The knives were the cleanest Zoltik ever saw—dirt less and well cleaned on both the hinges and dintless—Zoltik never thought Ryou was capable of making anything sparkle. Ryou walked up to the man and in one quick slash of his knife he freed him.

" There, you're free now. You should probably—"

" Oh thank you, kind soul!" The man jumped out of the webs and embraced Ryou in one big hug. The man squeezed Ryou and crushed his ribcage with his mighty hands. " You saved me! If you hadn't showed up that thing would have surely eat me."

" Eh, don't worry, I'm sure you would have been alright with the spiders."

" No, not the spiders. I was talking about the great panther. He prowls around here—there he is!"

Zoltik and Ryou's hearts stopped at the sound of a cat growling. Both Zoltik and Ryou turned around and saw a vicious looking animal. A beast twice Zoltik's size with the body structure of a panther. Its skin completely covered in tough purple scales. It has an intimidating humanoid face with pitch black eyes and white pupils, and a large fanged maw. On its back was slightly large white wings that appeared to be vestigial.

**Demon Panther **

**Capture Level: No Data **

**Status: **A race of species believed to be extinct. Some say the Demon Panthers were wiped out because the humans slaughtered them, but others say they were all sucked down and hole and their bones were never seen again.

" That thing's dangerous!" Zoltik shouted. " Ryou, old man, stand behind me. I'll take care of this—" Zoltik stopped talking as he couldn't hear neither Ryou nor the old man's voice. He turned around and saw both of them running as far away from him as humanly possible. " They sure run fast. Hey, you big chickens, wait for me!"

" Rworrrrror!" The Demon Panther growled right before it pounced towards Zoltik.

Zoltik ran as fast as he could. He wasn't running because he was afraid of the Demon Panther, but he didn't like Ryou wandering off without him. Zoltik finally caught up with Ryou and the old man. They were hiding in a hole made in the wall. When Zoltik tried to jump in with them, they pushed him out.

" Stay away!" Ryou shouted. " We don't want to be eaten by that cat."

" Eat him!" The old man shouted at the Demon Panther and pointed his fingers at Zoltik. " Eat him! Eat him! Eat him!"

Zoltik was quick with his hands. From his pockets he pulled out five lemons. Just when the cat was about to jump on him and push him to the ground, he squeezed the lemon all over his head and it dripped all over his body.

" Rworrrrror!"

The Demon Panther stopped attacking when it was close to Zoltik. The panther sniffed Zoltik and backed away from him. He found his smell to be revolting. Without further ado the Demon Panther turned around and ran away from Zoltik. And when Ryou was sure the panther was gone, he and the old man climbed out of the hole.

" Amazing. What did you do to scare it off, Zoltik?"

" I just messed with its nose. Cats hate the smell of citrus. In case you didn't know, lemons contain citrus. So by covering myself with the citrus I became disgusting too it."

" You're the best, Zoltik. What would I do without you?"

" I would watch what I say if I were you. You basically just tried to sacrifice me to that thing."

" Are you asking me to give you an apology, Zoltik?"

" No. But an all-you-can-eat buffet will suffice."

" You two are remarkable!" The old man said as he jumped between Ryou and Zoltik. " Truly top notch hunter duos if I say so. Oh, we never introduced ourselves. My name is Mr. Explorer. I'm trying to create an encyclopedia of every animal in the Gourmet World before I die. What are your names?"

" My name is Zoltik," Zoltik said. " It's my dream to become the greatest Gourmet Hunter in the world, and complete my Full Course Menu of Life."

" And my name is Ryou," Ryou said. " It's my dream to become the greatest chef in the Gourmet World. But right now I'm Zoltik's gourmet partner."

" Well hello there, Zoltik, Ryou. It's very nice to meet you. Now, follow me. You know that Sixteen-Legged Spider I was talking about? If you follow me I'll lead you right to it."

**End of Chapter 6 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Narration: **_It has been said that there are Milkshakes made of chocolates that are so peachy that one sip will remind people of the smell of spring. Peach Chocolate Milkshakes. And that there are cabbages with textures of almonds. Forget about going on a diet with it. It tastes like cabbage. Almond Cabbage. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights._

**Last Time: **_Zoltik and Ryou journeyed deeper down the catacombs. Deeper they found an old man named Mr. Explorer. After using citrus to survive an attack from a Demon Cat, Mr. Explorer says he can lead Zoltik and Ryou to the Sixteen-Legged Spider. And there heading there right now. _

**The Battle of the Sixteen-Legged Spider **

Zoltik, Ryou, and Mr. Explorer finally reached the spiders nest. In clear view were they able to see the silk. It was still in the cocoon phase, a giant ball made of multiple colors, and was being guarded by two giant spider. Each had sixteen long legs, red fur, six fangs, and sixteen eyes; eight on the front and eight on the back.

**Sixteen-Legged Spider **

**Capture Level: 15**

Status: A spider that can see things from the front and the back, and have fangs that are potently venomous enough to kill one hundred elephants with one bite. The males act as queens while the males act like scouts.

" Oh boy, look at the size of those things," Ryou said as he looked at the Sixteen-Legged Spider. " Their ginormous. They're going to suck all my blood!"

" Relax, bro," Zoltik said. " They're not going to suck your blood."

" Phew. That's a relief."

" They're just going to wrap you in a web ball and feed you to their babies."

" Ah!" Mr. Explorer screamed. " That's terrible. I need to write that down." Mr. Explorer quickly pulled out a notebook, wrote something down on it, and placed it back in his pockets. " There. Now tell me more about this spider, Mr. Gourmet Hunter. With it written down, I'll be on my twenty-third finding."

" Twenty-third?" Ryou asked. " What other creatures in the Gourmet World have you discovered?"

" Well, there's Ginger Pig, Galala Gator, Puffer Whales, Cigar Bug, and many other animals I was able to see in my travels."

" Enough talking!" Zoltik shouted. " I want that silk now!"

Zoltik jumped into the nest. He charged towards one of the giant spiders and bashed it on the back with his fist. The spider fell down and crashed on the ground. Both Ryou and Mr. Explorer's mouths dropped at the sight of Zoltik.

" Is he crazy!" Mr. Explorer shouted. " That things a Capture Level 15! It has enough strength to kill one hundred 'n' fifty men! Doesn't he know how dangerous that was?"

" Trust me, I don't think Zoltik thinks about anything," Ryou said while his face was covered in sweat. " I think the only thing he thinks about is food."

The spider got back on its feet. It turned its head back to the other spider and made noises to it as if saying " protect our eggs". The other spider did as the heroic spider said and jumped on the cocoon.

" What's it doing?" Ryou asked.

" I think the one Zoltik's facing is the dad and the one on the egg is the mother. They must think Zoltik's a threat and are trying to protect their babies."

" Why? Don't the female spiders eat the male spiders? Why would he try to protect them?"

" Not all spiders eat their mates. Some spiders have one of the happiest marriages, like the Sixteen-Legged Spiders, and will stay together until one of them passes away. And when one of them do pass away, they make a coffin made of webs where they are buried together."

Ryou cried hearing Mr. Explorer's story and wiped his tears from his eyes. " That's so romantic."

" At least in the animal kingdom it is."

The male spider raised two of its giant legs up and pointed them at Ryou. A large spider web came out and wrapped around Zoltik's body. The webs were as strong as iron, constricted Zoltik's arms, and made him unable to move. However, Zoltik broke out of the webs.

" I guess you're stronger than you look," Zoltik smirked after ripping through the spider webs with his masculine arms. " I just wish I could eat you. But you just taste so disgusting."

Six more webs fired out of the spiders' body and whipped at Zoltik. Zoltik did backflips away from the spider webs, jumped up, and slammed his fist into the spider's back. However, the spider used its mighty sixteen legs to jump out of the way.

Zoltik jumped into the air with the spider. A long thread of silk shot out of the spider's bulb and it swinged out of Zoltik's way. Zoltik took out one of the same machines he used when he was against the Rainbow Snake.

" Fork!"

Electricity surged out of the machine and a giant fork fell right into the ground. Zoltik used the fork to push himself forward and kicked the Sixteen-Legged Spider behind its back. He pushed the spider right into the wall, grabbed its legs, and spinned the spider around.

" Look out below!"

Zoltik threw the Sixteen-Legged Spider into the ground. But before it fell into the ground, eight threads came out of the spider and attached into the wall. While it was attached to the wall, four threads came out of its mouth and wrapped around Ryou and Mr. Explorer's torsos.

" Ah!" Ryou and Mr. Explorer shouted at the same time.

They were entangled by the webs. They became wrapped in webs and soon became nothing more than giant balls of web. With one flick of his webs, the two balls were pulled back and slammed right into Zoltik.

" Guah!" Zoltik groaned while he was being crushed by the webbed balls. " That really hurts, Ryou! And I thought we were friends."

" It's not my fault, Zoltik!" Ryou screamed inside the giant web ball. " It's the spiders fault!"

" Spider or not, I'm really hurt by this. Guess I have no choice." Zoltik took out another one of the machines he used against the Rainbow Snake. The machine surged with electricity as a giant knife came out. " Knife!"

Zoltik slashed the web with his giant knife. The thread was cut off and two giant balls fell towards the ground. Luckily they weren't up so high, and they just banged together, pushed each other to the walls, then rolled back in the center.

" How is Zoltik able to create electricity" Ryou moaned while he sounded dizzy from the rolling.

" It's his Gourmet Cells," Mr. Explorer said also dizzy from the rolling. " That's how he's able to do all does things."

" What are Gourmet Cells?"

" They're specialized cells first discovered and harvested from Gourmet Jellyfish by the "Bishokushin" Acacia over six hundred years ago. The cells have excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When implanted into the cells of another living thing, they can enhance its qualities and abilities in various ways."

" You sure know a lot about them."

" Hey, I'm an explorer. What kind of explorer would I be if I didn't know these things? Anyways, when a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the tastes of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to evolve; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Training one's Gourmet Cells to adapt to a variety of such environments is an integral part of training to survive in the Gourmet World."

" Surely there must be some kind of weakness with these Gourmet Cells."

" There are. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring the their body at the cellular level."

" That sounds awful. I hope Zoltik was able to eat all the food his body needed."

" I don't think you should be worrying about Zoltik right now."

" Huh? Why not?"

" Because you and I are about to be eaten by baby creepy-crawly's."

The cocoon hatched and hundreds of small spiders came out. The spider's crawled towards Ryou and Mr. Explorer. They were heading towards them and ready to jump on them and suck their blood out.

" Zoltik!" Ryou shouted. " Save me!"

Zoltik fell from the sky and landed in front of both Ryou and Mr. Explorers cocoons. Using his masculine strength he was able to push the cocoons away from the spiders and continued rolling them away from the carnivorous blood sucking spiders.

"Run faster!" Ryou shouted. " Their gaining on us!"

" I can't run any faster when I'm pushing you," Zoltik retorted. " Just hang on and try to stay quiet!"

Above them was the Sixteen-Legged Spider who was falling towards the ground. Before he crashed on top of Zoltik and Ryou, Zoltik pushed both Ryou's and Mr. Explorers cocoons away. Zoltik caught the male spider, threw his body down, and used his back as a shield for the little spiders heading towards him.

" I know you, Sixteen-Legged Spider. I know that your babies would never do anything to jeopardize their parents' health. Therefore they won't attack me-" The male spider snapped its fangs at Zoltik. Zoltik had to move his head out of the way otherwise he would have bit Zoltik and his poison would kill him instantly. " But I still have to deal with you!"

Ryou and Mr. Explorer both got out of the cocoon as their cocoons smashed on contact. Ryou decided to get the silk by himself. However, the remains of the cocoon were being guarded by the mother spider.

"How are we going to get that silk?" Ryou asked Mr. Explorer. " That thing looks so mean."

" Do not worry my young friend," Mr. Explorer said. " Sneaking around is my forte. Now all you have to do is make a distraction."

"Distraction? What are you talking abou—"

Without a second thought Mr. Explorer grabbed Ryou and threw him towards the cocoon. He landed in front of her. Ryou looked at the spider, whose fangs were salivating, and he gave her a weak smile trying to reason with her.

" Ah, hello. My name is Ryou. What's your nam—"

" Rrrreeeeekkkkk!" The female spider roared.

Ryou screamed and quickly got back on his feet as he ran away from the spider. It started chasing him around the in circles. It was amazing how the spider wasn't able to catch Ryou. While he was running Mr. Explorer was sneaking too the nest and tried pulling the silk, but it was harder then it looked.

" Why won't this thing budge?" Mr. Explorer said irritated while he pulled on the silk. " Their kids must have been so strong."

Meanwhile, Zoltik still struggled trying not to be beaten by the fangs. After struggling for so long, he pushed the spider off.

" Okay, I didn't really want to hurt you, but you really left me no choice." Zoltik's right arm surged with electricity. After it surged with electricity, he jumped up and prepared to chop the creature. " Volt Chop!"

A parabolic rained down on the spider, crushing the ground in the process. The discharge was equivalent to the natural striking of lightning. The male spider collapsed after being striked with electricity, but otherwise was still alive.

" Glad that's over. Now, I better get back to Ryou—"

Rumbling shook the ground. Zoltik looked up and saw something trying to break through a hole in the wall. That's when the hole broke open and something big came out.

**Devil Snake**

**Capture Level**: 21

Status: The Devil Serpent is a vicious and ruthless predator that takes on any foe that comes its way and will use whatever tactic or ability it has at its disposal to ensure victory.[2] Also a ferocious hunter that will mercilessly attack and devour all in its way.

The Devil Snake was a long serpentine creature with an impressive body length, ranging of 38 meters long. It has a dark, purple-colored hide and a large white mane made up of hair-like tendrils that it can move about like tentacles. It has four legs (each with six digits & red claws) that can stretch to great lengths and regenerate if they should be severed. It can also grow more arms if needed. It has a fearsome looking maw filled with sharp, blood-colored teeth and three bloodshot stalked eyes that give it excellent vision and a ferocious appearance.

" _I was hoping we would have the chance not to bump into you, but I guess you're just here for the eggs so soon."_

" Garrrooowwwrrr!"

**End of Chapter 7 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Narration: **_It has been said that there is a rare and delicious soup found only in the Gourmet World's volcanoes. It's taste is a mystery to the minority as the majority don't have the strength to swallow it. But in it is a fountain of pure flavor ready to burst. Magma Consomme. And that there is a natural hotspring that produces high-quality, delicious, warm Japanese soup called oden in the winter months that erupt from below. It's taste is of boiled eggs, daikon radish, fish cakes, konnyaku and soy-flavored broth. The onsen itself is always open to those who want a warm taste. Oden Onsen. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _

**Last Time:** _Zoltik, Ryou , and Mr. Explorer finally reached the Sixteen-Legged Spiders nest. In the process their newly born spider babies nearly sucked the blood out of Ryou and Mr. Explorer. Zoltik using his magnitude of hunting skills managed to defeat the father Sixteen-Legged Spider and it seemed nothing could stand in his way now. But they were inadvertently attacked by the foul Devil Snake. Can Zoltik defeat the terrible creature? All that is known is it's an epic battle you won't want to miss. _

**The Poacher Devil Snake **

Zoltik couldn't believe his luck. First he saw a Capture Level 15 Spider-Legged Spider and now he saw a Capture Level 21 Devil Snake. Though their attacks were mostly venomous and was much more potent than the Sixteen-Legged Spiders, the meat was plentiful. The meat of the Devil Serpent is normally rather plain, but those that spend a large amount of their lives within caves will store up fat within their bodies, increasing the meat's savoriness, in which case it is a delicious delicacy with several times the flavor and nutrition of beef. Moreover, if sautéed lightly, its bullion sizzles. It can also be made into a delicious hamburger patty that keeps all its delicious and nutritious flavor well packed, and when sandwiched together with Mineral Cheese and Neotomato, creates an outstanding burger with a very high nutritional value. Over 100 grams of its meat can fetch a price of over 150,000 yen.

" Zoltik, what is that doing here?" Ryou asked while he aghast at the site of the devil beast.

" It's here for a feeding. Devil Snakes can be like mustelids to bird eggs to the spiders of a Sixteen-Legged Spider. But usually they're stopped by the momma and daddy spider working together and scaring the snake away."

" Great. So they'll be able to fend off the Devil Snake and protect their babies?"

" Nope. Usually they both have to work together in order to stop the Devil Snake. But since their dad is taking a nap because of me, there's no way she'll be able to stop them by herself."

" Oh no. That's awful. You have to do something about this, Zoltik."

" Sorry, bro, but there's nothing I can do. This is nature. In nature the big animals eat the little animals, and the little animals are sustenance for the big animals. There's nothing I can do to stop that."

Ryou at first thought Zoltik was kidding about the whole thing and had his hopes up he would rush in and save the Sixteen-Legged Spider. The battle between the Sixteen-Legged Spider and Devil Snake had begun. The spider fired sixteen threads of silk threads from her legs and it wrapped around the Devil Snake. The Devil Snake's mouth then became fizzy with venom. The Devil Snake spat digestive acid out of its mouth and the silk burned away.

" Zoltik, how can it do that?'

" Devil Snake's can regurgitate their stomach acid. That's one of the many things that make them so dangerous."

The Devil Snake slithered across the ground towards the Sixteen-Legged Spider. From its body came dozens of snakes with tri-split jaws. Their mouths opened into three parts, two divergent upper jaws and a singular lower mandible. They also have two smaller flaps at the left and right creases of their mouths. The snakes bite down on the Sixteen-Legged Spider and it screamed in agony. As it was screaming, its babies saw their mother suffering and tried rushing towards the spider trying to save her.

" Zoltik, do something! That things going to kill all of them!"

" I told you, I don't like to involve myself with battles of nature. If the babies are going to die than that's Mother Nature. It's like how turtles are eaten by crows and carnivorous fish because their parents have abandoned them."

" Well if you aren't going to help them, then I will! I'll show you! Nature doesn't have to happen this way!"

" Don't be ridiculous. Your a coward. You can't even hurt a girl if you were trying to spank them."

" I'll show you. These babies will survive!"

Ryou took out his small shiny knife and raised it over his head. Ryou charged towards the snake and slashed at its limbs. Ryou kept hacking at one of the Devil Snake's limbs until it fell off. No blood came out of the Devil Snake, but its leg fell of its body.

" There. See. With human help, animal life can prevail-"

It was too Ryou's complete surprise that the limb was able to grow back. It was like he never even slashed at it. Grunting, Ryou ran behind the Devil Snake. He charged up its spine and ran up its back preparing to stab it into the back of its head.

" This one's for the babie-"

Ryou's heart nearly stopped. The Devil Snake's eyes raised over its head and turned around. Devil Snake's scary eyes stared right into Ryou's eyes. Its tails came out behind Ryou and wrapped around his waist. Poison came out of its hair-like tendrils that touched Ryou and poisoned him.

" Agh!" Ryou screamed as he was poisoned by the Devil Snake. " It hurts! Am I going to die?"

" Garrrooowwwrrr!"

" Ahhhhhh!" Ryou screamed at the site of the spider. " This is the end for m-"

Out of nowhere long threads of spider webs came out and wrapped around the Devil Snake's eyes. The spider webs kept wrapping around the spiders whole body. As the snake was being covered by the spider webs it dropped Ryou and he fell towards the ground.

" Ahhhhhh!"

" Hold on, little bro!"

Zoltik slid through the ground and caught Ryou before he crashed on the ground. Zoltik kept sliding with Ryou in his arms, and he stopped when he crashed into Mr. Explorer. Zoltik, Ryou, and Mr. Explorer all got up at the same time.

" Why did you save me, Zoltik?" Ryou asked. " I thought you said you weren't going to get involved with Mother Nature."

" Hey, I may not like saving animals, but there's no way I was going to let my partner down. Without you who else is going to cook for me?"

Ryou was surprised by what Zoltik said. His eyes swelled up with ears, he sniffed, and jumped up on Zoltik's chest and hugged him around his waist." Do I really mean that much to you, Zoltik?"

" Yeah, kind of. And what did I say about grown men hugging and crying? It's prohibited." Ryou stopped hugging Zoltik and held his hands behind his back. In a flash, Zoltik smacked his hand on Ryou's stomach. Electricity discharged from Zoltik's hand, and then poison leaked out of Ryou's right arm. " There. I just re-energized you and gave you got rid of the poison."

" You can really do that, Zoltik?" Mr. Explorer asked.

" Of course. Now Ryou can suck the poison out himself. There's no way I'd put my lips on something like that."

Ryou did as Zoltik said and sucked the poison out of his arm, then spat it out. While doing so, he saw both the daddy and mommy spiders working together and firing a total of thirty-two webs at the Devil Snake. The webs were hard and heavy like iron. In a matter of seconds they made a cocoon that trapped the Devil Snake inside and made it impossible for it too escape.

" How is the daddy spider still moving, Zoltik?" Ryou asked. " I thought you knocked it out."

" I did. But I did the same thing to it that I did with you. I hit it with an attack that reenergized it by allowing electric current to flow through it. Don't get me wrong. I still think animals should fend for themselves, but I feel like I owed the poor thing for what I did to it. We were disturbing its nest after all. Now excuse me."

Zoltik walked up to the Devil Snake and pat its cocoon with both his hands. As he did, electricity surged out of them. Zoltik however clapped both his hands together before he did anything else. So now the snakes all tied up. Isn't that rad.I humbly thank thee for the meal I'm about to receive. And to give this give my future condolences, I shall use my knife and my fork."

Zoltik reached into his pants and pulled out two triangular shaped metals made out of copper from his pants. Electricity surged through both of the metal pieces and a giant knife and a giant fork came out of them. Zoltik raised both electric utensils up as he prepared to finish the snake.

" Here's my Knife 'n' Fork!"

Zoltik stabbed both his electric utensils into the Devil Snake. The snake went haywire with electricity surging throughout every part of his body, then he burned away with the pieces of tender, juicy black meat. The smell of the burning smoke from the roasted meat made Zoltik's mouth drool with water from the flavor. He however only stopped himself from eating the meat from the sound of Mr. Explorer's voice.

" Hey, I could use some assistance. This web just won't come off."

" Fine, I'm coming. _Why do I have to do all the hard work_?" Zoltik walked up to Mr. Explorer, pushed him away, and he lifted the silk up with only one hand. The sight of it both astounded and embarrassed Ryou and Mr. Explorer. It astounded them how someone could lift something so heavy with only one hand, and it embarrassed them how Zoltik could accomplish more in one second than they could with all their hard work. " See, that wasn't so difficult."

" Hehe, you got me," Mr. Explorer said while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. " I was a fool to ever think I stood a chance. Hehe."

" You're so strong, Zoltik," Ryou awed. " How do you stay so well in shape."

" It's all part of my diet, little bro." Zoltik heard the sound of growling behind him. He turned around and saw both the mommy and daddy spider standing behind him. Even though they could not talk, Zoltik believed they were trying to thank him for saving their babies. " Don't sweat it, creepy crawlies. I was glad to be able to save your babi-"

The spiders however didn't show any sympathy to Zoltik. He, Ryou, and Mr. Explorer were still on their turf and they wanted him off. They each fired long threads of strong silk at the three of them intending to wrap them in it. However, Zoltik ran away with their babies hatched cocoon in his hands. He also grabbed the tail of the burned Devil Snake and carried it along with him. Behind him were the screaming voices of Ryou and Mr. Explorer.

" Mother Nature sucks, bro!" Zoltik screamed as he kept running with his heavy load. " It bit me right in my Turkish delight."

" At least we were able to help them," Ryou said while he ran behind Zoltik. " Did you see how happy the spider babies looked when they got to see their parents alive?"

" No! I was a little busy back there! Let's just get out of here so I can EAT!"

**In A Classy Five-Star Hotel **

Zoltik changed clothes. He was now wearing a fancy white suit with a blue necktie. Zoltik waited patiently by the table for the meal Ryou was going to prepare for him using mainly the colorful spider webs and the Devil Snake meat. And standing behind him were IGO members in business suits also waiting for Ryou to appear.

" Dinner is ready," Ryou said as he walked out of the kitchen with a rolling cart and had all the food on trays. On the trays was the Devil Snake meat sautéed with melted butter and had a sliced pineapple on it. And for drinks was the silk blended in a wine glass. " Zoltik gets first serves since he went to the trouble of getting it."

Ryou gave the wine glass to Zoltik. Zoltik did everything for wine tasting, swished the liquids in his glass, sniffed it, and took a small sip from it. As he did, something extravagant beat inside of him.

" _This flavor..." _Zoltik thought while he tasted the wine. " _It tastes subtropical like the fruit of Sakeyashi Fruit, and even has alcohol. And though it may taste mellow, it's agonizingly bittersweet, hence the taste sparkles of nectar-like sea of sugar water and pure chocolate." _Zoltik stood up and stared off while his eyes twinkled under the light. " I have thought about it. Under Drinks for my Full Course Menu...I am going to put...Spider-Legged Wine. Come, Ryou, give everyone a taste of the wine."

" Hooray," everyone of the IGO said in unison.

Ryou and his chef assistants came out with a smorgasbord of Spider-Legged Wine and Devil Snake meat. When everyone was eating, Zoltik pulled on Ryou's chef sleeves and pulled him on an empty chair.

" C'mon, Ryou, dine with us. You cooked the food you should have a chance to taste it."

" Really, Zoltik. Can I really have some?"

" Of course. As your partner-no, as your friend I want you to enjoy this night the best that you can. What you did today was really noble of you. And food always tastes better when its shared."

" Zoltik!" Ryou tried hugging Zoltik again, but was bonked on the head. Ryou sheepishly rubbed his head and laughed. " Right. You don't like being touched. But let's eat."

Zoltik and Ryou both ate the Devil Snake meat together. Just like Zoltik said it tasted good to him and Ryou. The friendship of Zoltik and Ryou increased with every bite. And their party lasted until morning...where something new would be awaiting them.

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" Yum! yum! yum! YUM!"

" Yum! Yum! Yum! Yummy!"

Zoltik and Ryou were eating at an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Their plate platter was filled with all kinds of extrinsic dishes. Zoltik ate like his usual self, eating large amounts like a pig but swallowing down his gulch like a duck, and now closing his mouth. Ryou took one piece at a time, and he ate it quick yet took his time to savor the taste.

" Isn't this the greatest place a person can eat from, Ryou?" Zoltik asked. He then started munching more and more food down his gulch.

" Yeah. My four favorite words in the whole wide world." Ryou lifted up a piece of pizza and raised it to the sign All-You-Can-Eat. As he did, the cheese touched a bald man's head. " All-You-Can-Eat. But gully, this pizza sure is hard to chew."

" Yeah, and these bean buns taste like your smelly foot, Ryou."

**Daydream **

In reality, Zoltik and Ryou were at Zoltik's house, sleeping, and were both dreaming that they were eating at an all-you-can-eat-buffet. Ryou was nibbling on Zoltik's smelly feet while Zoltik was licking Ryou's hairy legs. They looked like babies while they were sleeping, at least until they woke up and saw what they were _doing_.

" Yuck!" Both Zoltik and Ryou replied in unison and sticked out their tongues. " That tasted nasty!"

Both Zoltik and Ryou's stomachs grumbled. They were both hungry. Zoltik and Ryou both blushed at the sound of their stomachs grumbling, looked at each other in their eyes, and they both laughed in unison.

" It is breakfast time," Ryou laughed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. " I think I'll make us some breakfast."

" What are you going to make for me?" Zoltik asked. " Pancakes? Waffles? Chicken? Buttered Pancakes?"

Ryou walked to the small portable refrigerator and opened the door. But inside he saw nothing but flies and spoiled cartoons of old milk.

" Uh-oh."

" I-It's empty," Zoltik said as he looked at the empty refrigerator. " Nooooooo."

**Five Minutes Later**

Zoltik and Ryou both sat on their couch listening to their stomachs rumble for food. Ryou checked his wallet, but he couldn't find any yen inside. And he couldn't use any money from Zoltik because he lost it all the money in a location he's never even heard about. After finding no money, Ryou rubbed Zoltik's head.

" Cheer up, Zoltik. At least we have each other."

" Yeah, but your not pancakes."

" I wish I could help you. Maybe we can sell this couch. I'm pretty sure it's worth a lot."

" Not a chance. I got it from a friend. I'll be dead before I sell it too anyone."

" C'mon, Zoltik. You and me are both broke. And it's not like we can get a loan. I'm already still working off a debt you owe me from that fish restaurant. What are we going to do-"

Zoltik's phone started to ring. Zoltik pulled the phone out of his pants and brought it too his right ear. Zoltik's phone was shielded in a case that looked like a crab." Yo. This is Ryou. Do your thing." Zoltik's eyes were half closed, but after listening to what was being said on the receiver, his eyes lit up like fireworks. " My master Toriko left me what?"

" Zoltik, is something wrong?"

" H-Hi-His..."

Zoltik collapsed from all the joy that was going through him. Ryou was worried. He kicked Zoltik by his left leg trying to wake him up, only he didn't move a muscle.

" Uh-oh."

Then suddenly, like a volcano erupting from a mountain, Zoltik leaped up with joy on his face.

" Yes! Oh yes, I can't believe it!"

" Huh? What can't you believe, Zoltik?"

" Just the greatest thing in the world. My master Toriko, my decipher, he gave me the deed to his house."

" Toriko's house? You actually inherited thee great Gourmet Hunter Toriko's house?"

" Yes! And that's not all. Do you know what his house is made of?"

" No. What is his house made of?"

" Food, bro. His house is made out of food! We hit the mother load!" Zoltik quickly ran to the front of his apartment and got dressed. Zoltik dressed like a detective-brown hat, buttoned brown coat, and brown boots. Zoltik opened the door to his apartment as he looked at Ryou. " Well, are you coming?"

" Coming? Coming where?"

" With me, bro. We're living together, right? At least until you get enough money and can get your own place, right. So come on."

" Okay, I'm coming. Wait up for me."

**Toriko's House. **

Zoltik and Ryou rode all the way too Toriko's old house. It was in an unnamed valley in the World Kitchen. And just like Zoltik described the house was made out of food. It was a two-story house made of candy and sweets and it was where Toriko once resided with his pets Terry Cloth the Battle Wolf and Ob the Obsaurus as well as his wife Rin. It was made from candy, breads, sweets, and never melting ice cream. It was once eaten by wildlife, brought back by the Gourmet Architect Smile, eating by Toriko and his friends, and brought back again. There was also a dog house where Terry Cloth once slept.

Toriko's house was a nature-filled surrounding area where the house is located is mostly a wild expanse of nature with no signs of other human settlements visible. The area is inhabited by many regular beasts of low capture levels, the area also has numerous sweets hot spots where one can collect many delicious natural confections and candies, such as Mushroom Pudding forests and Natural Chocolate Fountains

" Woah. I haven't been here in ages," Zoltik said out loud at the sight of Toriko's house. Zoltik ran to Terry's old dog house. " See this? I use to come here early and play for hours with Terry and Ob. One time I snuck into Terry's doghouse and he licked me so much I felt like I was going to drown in his slobber. Man his fur felt like towels." Zoltik ran to the right where a tree was and pat the tree trunk. " And this is where I use to climb up, jump off, and land on Ob. Man I miss those two."

" I don't know if we should live here, Zoltik," Ryou said in his worried tone. " This place has been here for years. Don't you think that the food has spoiled?"

" Nope. Sugar doesn't spoil. And everything in this house is covered in sugar."

" What about the mortgage, Zoltik? Don't you still have to pay mortgage for a house this big?"

" Not when its made out of candy, bro. Now let's get inside. There's still so much I want to show you."

**Inside Toriko's House **

The house looked like a classy house rich people lived in, only it was made entirely out of candy. The stairs were made of solid, dark chocolate, there was a chandelier made out of sticky taffy, and the walls were made out of marshmallows as well as the furniture made out of marshmallows, and the doors were made of solid caramel.

" I can't believe it," Zoltik said as he was excited. " Fork me, this is unbelievable! This place hasn't changed at all. Sweet!"

" I still have a bad feeling about this house. What if we're asleep and birds try to eat it. We'll be left in the house and freeze too death."

" Bro, you worry too much. Why can't you ever let anything good happen too me? Just follow me. I'll show you something great."

**Toriko and Rin's Bedroom **

Ironically, both Toriko and Rin slept on separate beds. Their beds unlike the rest of their house was made out of wood with a mattress on the wooden bed. Zoltik made Ryou look through the windowsill. Outside he saw the sun setting. It was an incandescent light, and it brightened both Zoltik and Ryou's skin. It was the most beautiful light Ryou had seen.

" See that," Zoltik said. " It's nice, isn't it. After training my master would always take me up here and show me the view. And then Rin would bring me parfait. I was so happy learning under Toriko. Betting to play with his pets, eating with him, getting warm smiles from Rin, it felt like home too me."

" Wow Zoltik, I never thought you to be the emotional type."

" I'm not. And if you ever mention what I said to you to anyone, well, use your imagination. So, still don't think you'd like to stay here, Ryou?"

" No, no, you've convinced me. Of course I'll stay here with you, Zoltik. We're partners after all. And if you're happy then I'm happy."

" Great. Now we can get back to our old apartment and get our luggag-" Zoltik stopped at the sound of his crab shell covered cellphone ringing. Zoltik brought the cellphone to his ears and pressed the receiver. " Excuse me. Hello."

Zoltik listened intently to what the person on the other end of his phone was saying. After listening to him for five minutes, Zoltik finally pressed a button on his phone and it turned off. Zoltik then turned to Ryou and stared at him with a serious look on his face.

" I'm afraid packing is going to have to wait until later, bro. I just got a call from the IGO."

" Really? What did they say?"

" They said..." Zoltik leaned down to Ryou's face and looked him right in his eyes. " That a once extinct creature was found in Ice Hell. Ryou, that creature was a Demon Panther."

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Narration: **_It has been said that there are fish made of delicious castella pancakes and its insides are made of sweet red bean jelly filling. Dorayaki Fish. And that there is a tree whose bark is completely made out of salty and delicious potato chips which are know for having a great texture. Chip Tree. This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _

**Last Time:** _Zoltik and Ryou just moved into his master Torko's old apartment. There Zoltik enjoys the idea of moving in. After much persuading with his Gourmet Partner Ryou, Zoltik finally convinced him that they should both move in. The only thing that ruined them was a phone call saying that the Demon Panther, the one Zoltik once encountered, had appeared. And now the journey for the panther begins! _

**The Pupil of Coco, Rasaw**

Zoltik and Ryou arrived in Gourmet Town the place where the other hunter's would get information of where the Demon Panther was hiding. The information Zoltik got was there was a meeting place at 5 O' clock P.M. where the Demon Panther would be discussed, but Zoltik's watch said 4 O' clock P.M. The only problem they were facing was getting through a crowd of tourists looking for exquisite restaurants.

Ryou was squashed between two tourist's butts, groaned, shouted, " Zoltik, stay by me-"

However, when the crowd lifted Ryou saw that his Gourmet Partner Zoltik was nowhere in sight. When that happened Ryou always knew Zoltik would head to a restaurant. The question was...which restaurant would he go to?

" Zoltik! Zoltik, where are you? Zoltik! Zoltik, buddy, I'm through playing games with you. And if you don't tell me where you are in exactly when I count to three I am going to get very anger. One...Two...Thre-"

Ryou heard a bell ring as someone walked into a restaurant. Ryou's intentions told him it was Zoltik. Ryou ran towards the restaurant and pushed the doors open; the bell ringed. What he saw was Zoltik sitting by a counter, like when he ate hundreds of pieces of fish, but this time he was drinking sake. And while he was drinking he also ate more sea food; sushi.

" Zoltik!" Ryou stormed over to Zoltik and grabbed him by his shoulders. " Quit fooling around, Zoltik, we can't afford any of this."

" Hey, don't ruin the buzz, bro." Zoltik raised his voice so the bartender could hear him. " Hey, a second round, on me."

" Yes, sir," the bartender replied giving Zoltik a second cup of sake. Zoltik chugged the sake down in an instant. When he was done drinking his face was red and his mouth gapped open as drool came out. " More! More! More!"

" Great, he's wasted. Aw man, how am I suppose to pay for all of this?"

" Tada," a girl said behind Ryou's back. " You can borrow some money from me, cutie pie."

" Really? That's so nice of you, mis-"

Ryou froze. He felt a pair of soft, squishy objects pressing against his back. Ryou had very sensitive skin and whatever was rubbing him was making him nervous. Ryou then gave a loud squeal, like a girl, and jumped in the air as he turned around and faced whoever was leaning against him. She was an eccentric looking girl. She was tall, had shiny creamy skin, very small shorts, a shirt that was so shrunken her belly-button was shown on her slim waist, she had short pink hair with hazel eyes, and a black beret on her head. The girl seemed friendly as she waved at Ryou.

" Isn't the food here great," the girl said as she smiled.

" Eh, I wouldn't know since I really haven't had any of it," Ryou replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as he was timid around the girl. " Hehehehe."

" Hey, since you're such a cutie, why don't I pay for your meal."

" Oh, no, no, no, that's okay. I wouldn't want to lech you of any of your yen."

" Come on. Don't think of it as me giving you money. Think of it as a debt. The moment you have enough money come pay me back. Okay."

" Okay...I guess that would work. Sure. My name is Ryou by the way. And I'm a Gourmet Chef."

" Hey there, Ryou. Excuse me." The girl sank her hands into her shorts and pulled out a stack of money. She threw it on the counter and skipped to the exit. " Remember to pay me back. Okay."

" How am I suppose to pay back that much."

" Just come visit me when you get a little bit of money and you can pay me back bit by bit. I live her and have my own fortune telling shop. Ask around. Oh, my name's Mona by the way. And I'm a Gourmet Hunter. Ciao."

" Eh, what just happened?"

" Aww, that was so good," Zoltik interrupted Ryou. Zoltik fell of his chair and fell on his back. His stomach bloated out and he fish grease stained on his mouth. Zoltik rubbed his stomach as he looked at the ceiling. " I just wish I could have...more."

" Well you're not getting any. You get me into enough trouble as it is, Zoltik. Now come on. We still have work to do."

" I love you, bro. You're like a brother to me."

" Yeah, you're too, Zoltik. But sometimes you just drive me crazy."

Ryou grabbed the collar of Zoltik's clothes and grabbed the glutton Gourmet Hunter out of the bar. It was hard at first as Zoltik's squishy stomach got caught in the door, but after a few more tugs Ryou finally managed to get him out, although breaking the door in the process. Ryou gave out a pathetic cry thinking about his blunder.

" _Great, at this rate I'm going to be indebt for the rest of my life."_

Debt was the least of Ryou's worries. He heard the sound of snorting coming somewhere close by. He looked up and saw something terrible, gruesome standing above him. A large reptilian dragon standing 3 meters in height, 5 meters in length and weighing over 1.5 tons. It has dark green scales dotted with purple markings and a beige underside. It has small claws, large feet and a long tail similar to a T-Rex, along with large yellow wings on its back which are large enough to allow it to fly.

**Sharkenodon**

**Capture Level: 4**

**Status: **It's valued not only for its meat, but also for its bones, which produce an incredibly rich broth. For this reason, Underbite Ramen has gained considerable popularity among ramen snobs. Its meat is very valuable, selling upwards of 60,000 yen a kilogram.

It was to Ryou's horror that he wasn't facing one Sharkenodon, but dozens of Sharkenodon. How they managed to get into Gourmet Town was beyond his expertise's, but he was too scared to care how. He quickly shaked Zoltik's body around trying to get him to wake up.

" Zoltik, now would be the time to wake up! Zoltik? Zoltik, please wake up. Zoltik!"

It was too Ryou's great surprise that the Sharkenodon's were being slaughtered before his very eyes. Something or someone dashed in out of nowhere and cut each of the Sharkenodon's in pieces. Most of Sharkenodon's stayed where they were but others flew away hoping to make it out with their lives. In the end they were all wiped out by an anonymous person.

That was however until he showed Ryou his unwavering face. He was an aerostatic man wearing a black yutaka with a white undershirt underneath who had a katana with a circular guard attached by a piece of string wrapped around his waist, long woolen white pants, brown sandals, and had brown eyes and a black bandana around his head hiding most of his hair but a little bit of orange sticked out.

" Hey, kid, are you okay?" The man asked Ryou. " What you saw must have scared you. But I'm here to tell you that everything is going to be okay."

" Eh, yeah, thanks for saving my neck. You really came through for me and my partner-Zoltik!"

Ryou witnessed Zoltik back up and back to his muscular build. The Gourmet Hunter pieced up carcasses of the Sharkenodon and used his Gourmet Power to sizzle them. Zoltik ate the cut pieces of meat and savored the taste by licking the grease of the meat with his fingers.

" Mmmmmm. This would make the perfect dish in ramen," Zoltik said in a dream-like state. " I wonder if I could get a jumbo bowl. That would be sweet."

" Head full of food as always, eh Zoltik old chum."

" Oh, hey Truffle. How's Gourmet life treating you?"

" Pretty good now that I've found three dishes for my Full Course Menu Of Life."

" Three. What a bummer. I only have one."

" Wait, you two know each other?" Ryou gasped.

" Of course. Truffle here is a pupil of a Heavenly King like me. Only his master was the Gentlemen of the Four Heavenly Kings Coco. By the way, do you know where the meeting for the Demon Panther is? I want to get there right now."

" I'm afraid Zoltik that the meeting has already ended."

" What? But it was suppose to start at five."

" No, that's when we leave for the Demon Panther. The meeting started at three-thirty."

" Aw, so we missed it," Ryou said. " That's too bad. We really needed the money."

" Don't pout. It's a good thing you were able to find me when you did, Zoltik. I'll lead you to the boat that's taking us to Ice Hell."

" Really? Do you really mean it? That's great! Did you hear that, bro?"

" Yeah. We won't be poor anymore, Zoltik. Hooray!"

" _I wish I could tell them, but I'm afraid I sense a shadow of death coming from them. The shadow I'm seeing is coming from...Zoltik." _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Zoltik and Ryou were lead to a large ship by the Heavenly King Truffle. The ship they were on wasn't like any ordinary ship. It looked like a giant banana, had large life floats resembling donuts on the side, and the crow's nest looked like a giant lollipop. The captains' deck had marble stairs covered in maple syrup.

" Wow. Look at what the rich people can afford, Zoltik," Ryou said marveling the infrastructure of the ship. " Do you think I can get something like this when I get some money, Zoltik? Zoltik?"

Zoltik wasn't listening to anything Ryou was telling him. He was too busy eating a giant sausage in a buns smothered in mustard.

" Mmmmm." Zoltik muttered eating the sausage. " So good. It's like roast beef, hamburger meat, and grits together."

" Would you like something to recharge your electrolytes?" a girl wearing a maid uniform said standing beside Zoltik with a tray of sakes.

" Please." Zoltik took one of the bottles of sake and drinked it down. " Mmmm."

" Zoltik, stop that. Do you have any idea what that must cost."

" There's no need to worry, sir," the woman said. " All food and beverages in this ship are free."

" Woah really? In that case could I have some?"

Ryou reached his hand up and reached for a bottle of sake, but another hand reached up and touched the same bottle. Ryou's cheeks tinted red from it being a girls hand. The girls hand was the girl Mona from the tavern.

" Hi," Mono said smiling at Ryou. " So your a Gourmet Hunter too? Do you have the money I lent you."

" I-I...I..."

" No. That's too bad. Can I please have this sake?"

" S-Su...Sure."

" Thanks."

Mona took the bottle away from the tray and walked away from Ryou. Ryou felt like his heart was about to explode.

" **Attention fellow hunters. We will be departing very shortly. Please be advised if you have motion sickness or sea sickness please stay in the captain's hull.**"

" Did you hear that, Zoltik. Maybe we should go to the hull-"

" What a scoop!" Someone shouted beside Ryou's back. Ryou looked around to see a reporter. She was female, wore a purple dress, black shoes, and had long brown hair with hazel eyes and red lipstick and a cameraman standing behind her. She held a microphone up to Ryou's mouth. " Excuse me, sir, are you perhaps a Gourmet Hunter?"

" Gourmet Hunter? My friend Zoltik over there is a Gourmet Hunter." Zoltik was lying on a table spraying mustard and ketchup in his mouth. " More or less. I'm a Gourmet Chef."

" Of really?" The girl ran straight towards Zoltik and held the microphone to his face. " Do you have anything you'd like to say to us, Mr. Gourmet Hunter?"

Zoltik continued spraying mustard and ketchup in his mouth. But he stopped when he saw the face of someone talking to him. " Can I have more food?"

" Okay..." She noticed Truffle standing against the wall, arms crossed, and saying something to himself. The girl walked up to him and held the microphone to his mouth. Her cameraman adjusted his lens. " Sir, what reason do you have being here?"

" Get that camera out of my face!" Truffle shouted at the camera woman. " Get it out now!"

" Ah! Okay, okay! Recco put that camera down!"

The cameraman placed his camera down as the girl and boy both walked away from Truffle, Zoltik and Ryou. Ryou was not slow to run up to Truffle.

" Hey Truffle, what seems to be the problem? Why do you not like to have your picture taking?"

" It's just because the light of camera's makes me angry. Anyways, you guys go to the hull without me. I'd rather be alone then be in the company of others."

" Okay." Ryou pinched Zoltik's right ear and pulled him to the hull. The entire time Zoltik was eating more Almond Lettuce. " Can't you just stop eating for once in your life."

**Ship's Hull**

People were gathered together to listen to the word's of the captain. On a screen was a picture of an old man with a pointy beard staring at them.

" Welcome, fellow Gourmet Hunters," the old man said on the video. " As you might know you're here looking for a rare and exotic creature. In Ice Hell the temperature is zero. That's why I prepared special suits for all of you. If you find this beast, the rare Demon Cat, you must bring it to me alive by any means necessary. "

" Yeah!" All the Gourmet Hunters shouted in unison raising their hands in the air.

" Let's get this dumb cat!"

" Sure is a lot of commotion over one little animal," Ryou thought out loud looking at the screen. " Who is this guy anyways? Is he from IGO?"

" Most likely," Zoltik said returning with a tray of food. " These IGO's hire us like we're big chunks of meat."

" Are you going to give me some of that, Zoltik?"

" No! This is my food! You don't get any!"

" Yeah...talk about greedy. You know, Zoltik, I don't think-"

" Everyone! Everyone come out now!" One of the Gourmet Hunters shouted. " We're being attacked!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Narration:** _It has been said that there are apple pies that fall from space like meteorites. They are made up of the juiciest and sweetest apples covered in the crunchiest apple pie crust. Apple Piteorites. And that there are horses made entirely of sweet macarons and are described as being miraculously delicious. They come in a wide variety of flavors, ranging from chocolate, raspberry, green matcha tea and posses all sorts of jam . This is the Gourmet Age. Where people hunt for culinary delights. _

**Gourmet Yakuza **

The deck was swarming with strong, carnivorous monsters. The monsters are a giant species of walrus with tiger-like stripes on its back. It resides in cold tundra environments such as Ice Hell. There were dozens of the giant beasts. They roared together.

**Gauchi**

**Capture Level: **13

**Status: **It boasts exceptional blubber that allows it to survive both sub-zero climates and substantially weakens the impact of enemy meat of the Gauchi is made up of 23% Protein, 67% Fat, 0.1% Iron and 7.2% Sugar, showing that it is a good source of protein but is very high in fat and it is not a good source of iron.

" Ahhhh!" Ryou screamed at the sight of the Gauchi swarm. " Those things are carnivores! We're all doomed! Zoltik, do something!"

" Right behind ya, little bro." Zoltik took out the machines he used to charged his electricity into. " Fork!"

Electricity surged out of the machine and a giant fork came out. Zoltik pulled his fork back and smacked the Gauchi's on their left sides. Three of them were sent flying into the ocean. All of the hunters on the ship even Truffle were surprised with the power of Zoltik. Truffle crossed his arms and scoffed.

" If you think that's good you should get a load of me. "

Truffle walked fearlessly to the swarm of Gauchi's. The Gauchi's all growled at Truffle. They all moved their flippers towards him, opened them mouth, but when Truffle touched their noses with his fingers they collapsed.

" He's strong!" Ryou shouted after seeing Truffle knock out a Gauchi.

" It's not really strength he uses, bro," Zoltik said.

" Huh? Then how does he do that?"

" Sorry, bro, but that's something I'm not allowed to tell you-"

One of the Gauchi's jumped towards Ryou. Zoltik didn't have time to act. The Gauchi was going to eat through Ryou's stomach. That was how it first seemed, but suddenly the Gauchi stopped in midair. It waved it's flippers to Ryou, gave him a wide smile, and then did backflips in the air.

" What the fork?" Zoltik shouted. " How's this happening?"

" That would be me, sir."

Ryou and Zoltik both turned around at the same time to see Mona. Wrapped around her fingers were pieces of thin string. When Ryou and Zoltik looked at the Gauchi again they could almost make out the same string wrapped around its flippers, neck, and around it's stomach. Mona was lifting it above the ground with her hands, and then she threw it into the ocean.

" Wow," Ryou and Zoltik said together.

Mona laughed at Ryou and Zoltik's silly faces. " What did you think? Was I good?"

" _Those Gauchi must weight over three hundred pounds."_ Zoltik thought. "_ And those strings need arm strength to work. Just how strong is she?"_

_" _Zoltik!" Ryou shouted. Ahead of Ryou were three angry Gauchi's growling at him. " Help!"

" Hold on, little bro! I'll take care of this."

" No, let me."

A man carrying a black scabbard walked up behind Zoltik. The man was tall and pale skinned with brown hair. His entire face was covered with scares. He dressed in a full white suit with white shoes and a purple dress shirt. The man pulled out his sword from it's scabbard. It was a katana with a red hilt and flower guard.

" Lai!"

The man used a sword art that emphasized drawing, striking the enemy, and re-sheathing the sword as a single coherent motion. Everything is to be performed extremely swiftly. The man used this to cut through the bellies of the Gauchi's, but three more showed up.

" San Mai Oroshi!"

The man kept his hand on the hilt as the three Gauchi's jumped at him. The Gauchi's stopped in the air before they could eat touch him. All three were sliced in half.

" _This guy... he looks like he's from the Gourmet Yakuza."_ Zoltik thought watching the man cut the three Gauchi's in half. "_What's he doing here?" _

" Yeah. Thanks to you."

" Don't think I can help you if you get nabbed by them. If you were to be done in by something like nature I wouldn't know who to get revenge on."

The battle on deck wasn't over. More and more Gauchi's jumped on board. Zoltik and the Gourmet Yakuza both looked each other and grinned.

" You thinking what I'm thinking?"

" Whoever can knock the most Gauchi's win."

" Let's go."


End file.
